A Small First Love
by hedgehoggirl0625
Summary: A warm sunny day, with no clouds....Amy went to a concert with her friends, and how can she get lost? And who ends up finding her? R & R please! OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 1**

Decoe and Bocoe ran out or a beautiful stadium; it was a hexagonal prism; it has three floors, and a large blue diamond on point of the building.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed, hysterically.

"I wondered what kind of show that was, but it was just screaming." Bocoe sighed.

"I think it was called a, 'concert'." Decoe corrected.

"We'll never find Sonic, in there…" Bocoe said.

The two robots walked away.

A lot of people came out of the stadium, including our heroes…. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream.

"The lead singer, Nick, wasn't he cute?" Cream blushed, putting her hands on her chest. She wore a white tank top, with yellow flower designed on it. And a knee high skirt, and tan sandals.

"The lead guitarist, Lee, was cool, too. But the singer, he was drop-dead hot." Rouge smiled. She wore a hot green shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Maybe we should start a band, the five of us." Cream decided.

"_Five_, is Amy included?" Sonic asked.

"Well, **I'll** become the most popular one for sure." Rouge smirked.

"Where _is_ Amy?" Cream asked, with worry in her eyes.

"Amy?" Tails asked, aloud.

"She was right behind us." Knuckles determined.

---

Hey, hey, you guys! Is anyone hungry?" A pink hedgehog asked.

"I'm kind of hungry, but who the heck are you?" A look alike Sonic said. They were all look a likes, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream.

Amy blushed in embarrassment, and rubbed her head. She laughed nervously. "Excuse me…" She quickly walked away.

----

"Ah, where did everyone go?" She asked herself.

"Don't tell me, that they went home without me." Amy sighed. She wore a thin white long sleeve, an orange shirt, a jean skirt, and red and white boots.

She saw a fox, carrying a cell phone. An idea hit her.

"Oh yeah, I'll call them on my cell!" Amy smiled and looked in her pocket. 'What?!' She thought.

"It's gone, gone, gone! Why dose it have to be gone, in all time, it picks this one….?" Amy said, aloud.

"What a relief! I can make a call." She said as she grabbed out a pink wallet, but it was empty.

"Darn it…"

"What's with the long face?" Said a black and red hedgehog.

"Were you dumped by your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No." She said, darkly, turning her face.

"Well you can't be lost in a place like this.…"

"No way, I'm a right?" He smirked.

"Just who are you?" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a bad person, nor a good person."

"I'm fine, so _please_ leave **me **alone." Amy folded her arms.

"But you doing seem fine at all." He raised an eyebrow.

"**Just go away!" **Amy yelled.

"I'm the type that can choose to ignore a person in need. Or I can help a person in need." He stated.

"Well, if that's so. Ignore me."

"Anyone can see that you need help." He declared, bending over to Amy's height level.

"Come with me."

"Come with you to where?" She said, almost the same time.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm not hun-" Amy stopped as her stomach made a loud growling sound, which anyone could hear.

---

"Where could she go by herself?" Cream asked.

Rouge stated. "Amy has absolutely no sense of direction. Let alone finding you Sonic…"

"Okay, let's split up, and look for her." Tails said.

"Good idea." Sonic patted Tails' head.

"Okay, Cream and I will go this way." Rouge pointed to the right.

"Knuckles and I will go that way." Tails said, pointing to the opposite of Cream.

"I'll ask the people who hangs around here." Sonic gave his trademark grin, accompany by his thumb up.

----

Amy took a big bite out of her burger. He laid his right elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. "Is it good?" He asked.

"You really want to treat me?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sure. In exchange, hang out with me for a while." He grinned

"_Hang out?_" Amy asked, not quite sure if she should say yes.

"I'll take you some where entertaining." He insisted.

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The others might be worried about me." She let another sigh, escape from her lips.

"The people you were with?"

"Yeah…"

"In that case, you can use my cell." He explained. "And then you can contact them and it'll be okay."

"Yeah!" Amy cheered. "This is great. I was in a jam because I forgot mine."

Amy studied the numbers on the phone.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"I put their numbers in memory, and I can't remember them….without my cell…" Amy explained.

He chuckled.

"That's mean! It's not funny!" Amy snapped. She folded her arms and set on the table and buried her head in it.

"What will I do?"

"In that case, use 'that'." He pointed to a brown board.

"A message board?" Amy raised her head.

"If you post messages there, they will be able to find it. Everyone _around_ here use it."

"I see, and then it should be okay then!" Amy smiled.

Amy grabbed her burger and took another bite.

-----

"Where the heck did Amy go?" Rouge asked, to Cream.

"I'm worried about her, is she alright?" Cream hoped.

"Maybe I can call her with a phone." Rouge mumbled.

------

He saw how Amy was very interested in a game, people were throwing arrow like thing, called a dart. And trying to aim it in the middle of a circler board.

"Try it." He laid three darts on the table they were sitting in.

Amy turned her attention to the black and red hedgehog. "I throw those?" She asked.

"Throw it on the dartboard." He smirked. "The points will appear on the monitor."

Amy threw it and it didn't stick. So she threw a second one, and did the same as the first. Amy put all her power on the last dart, it bounced off of the board and almost her! The people that were watching giggled.

Amy's face redden. "I can't do it…"

"You can't just use power." He placed another dart in her hand. "Hold it like….this." He folded her hand.

"Hun? Hold on." Amy whispered.

He moved behind her, placing his right hand on her and his left hand on her shoulder. "Hold it in line with your eye, aim directly for the board and quietly throw it." He instructed.

He motioned her hand to follow his, and threw it. It hit exactly at the middle. "Got it?"

"Wow, amazing!" Amy smiled.

-----

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog, named Amy?" Sonic asked a raccoon and a fox.

"I'm sorry, no I haven't" Replied the raccoon.

"Well thanks."

'Geez. Amy you are making it hard to find you.' He thought.

"This suck. Why do _I _have to find her? _I _should be guarding the Master Emerald."

"Well, you came with us to the concert." Tails muttered.

-----

A shoe store? Would I find Sonic here?" Bocoe asked Decoe.

"No way, not in a place like this…" Decoe said.

They began to walk away, just as they did a man walked out of the store.

"Hey, are you looking for work?" He asked

"Us?" Decoe and Bocoe asked.

"Come in, I have the perfect job for you."

"Wow, he looks just like Dr. Eggman. He has an egg shape stomach, skinny long legs, a mustache, and he's bald…" They both said. Ugh, the picture was just too terrible to explain.

"No thanks." Bocoe said.

"Come back now." He grabbed out a metal sucker and it instantly got the robots. He smiled with satisfaction and walked in the shoe store.

"Where are we going now?" Amy asked, following the hedgehog. Passing the shoe store.

"Somewhere even more entertaining!" He said. "Oh, wait. We forgot to write down where we're going to, at that last place."

"Wait here for a minute." He ran right past her, in an incredible speed. Amy pushed her bangs from her face, and smiled.

"Are you alone?" Said a person.

Amy turned her head to see three boys.

"Why don't you come with us to have fun?" He asked.

"No." Amy stated.

"Don't worry, let's go." He urged.

"I said-" She was interrupted.

"Sorry guys, she with me." He waved and smirked. "Lay of the sweet talk."

"You are with a guy?" The short one asked dully. "Say that stuff ahead of time." The three walked away.

"Is everyone here like you?!" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey now. Don't compare guys like that to me." He smirked.

"But…"

"Say, what's your name?"

He tapped her forehead. Amy's head instantly jerked back. "Amy. Amy Rose." She said.

"Well, I'm Shadow." He said.

* * *

I hope you like it! This is one shot….split it to 2-3 chapters. Don't worry this story should end in no time. So, **please R & R**, it's really **appreciated**!!!! I got this idea from this vid I was watching, just in case you wanted to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**Chapter 2**

"Shall we go then?" Shadow asked, turning around.

"Wait, where are we going?" Amy yelled, not moving from where she stood.

"Where you'll have more fun." Shadow stated. Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. "More fun?"

-----

They were in a small arcade, and a certain hedgehog was sad and angry she didn't get a _certain _something.

"Argh! Not again!" Amy said in distressed.

He chuckled. He put a quarter in. "Here. Get it this time."

"Ten tries and I still haven't got it." Amy sighed.

"Well, I'll get it for you." Shadow grinned.

"Can you?" Amy asked, hope in her eyes.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"That one, the Sonic plushy." Amy pointed. Her heart fluttered when she said that name.

"All right," Shadow raised an eyebrow.

He put his hand on the handle and gently moved it. He grabbed the head of the Sonic plushy, and dropped it in the hole.

"You did it!" Amy cheered grabbing the plushy.

He got her more stuffed prizes and Amy loved it. She loved every second with this stranger. They laughed, but something seemed about him, but Amy shrugged it off.

"Hey, do you want to play this game?" Shadow asked, making Amy snap out of her trance.

"Sure." Amy gave her dolls for him to hold.

----

"Okay, we can go to the next place." He said sticking a note on the Message Board.

"I wonder if they'll find us…" Amy sighed. She felt disappointed for them not finding her, but she's the one running off.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Shadow patted Amy's shoulder. He noticed Amy's frowned. She offered him a smiled. "You're right. Where are we going next?"

He winked. "Actually, before that, I have something to take care of."

She titled her head. "Hun?"

-----

They arrived in a basket ball court. It had two hoops at the end. He dribbled the ball around Isaac. Isaac was one mighty bear that you don't want to mess with, but at basketball, because he sucks at it. Shadow easily passed him and slam dunked it. Amy smiled in amazement.

"Quick hedgehog again, eh?"

Amy looked at the three animals, as did Shadow.

"Try it against us." Said a purple chameleon.

"Ah, they came." Shadow smirked, as he walked over to them. Amy watched as they talked. Shadow pointed to Amy, which made her flinched.

"We decided, and it will be a 3-on-2." He stated.

"3-on-2? You _can not_ mean…"

"Yup."

"No way! I don't know how to play!" Amy mused.

"His family runs a rose shop. If we win, we get to get any flowers we want for 10 minutes." Shadow explained, as he pointed to a crocodile, named Vector. "All you have to do is stand in the middle."

"Great." Amy said sarcastically. "Play ten, whoever gets ten first, wins." Shadow said aloud.

Isaac threw the ball in the air, and with Shadow's amazing jumping skills he was able to get it first. But, a short kid swiftly went under him and took the ball with him. He dunked it with no problem.

"I rule, I rule!" The little bee cheered.

Shadow grabbed the ball and ran right past him. "Hun?" The bee said.

"Idiot, don't cheer!" A purple chameleon said.

Shadow made the shot with no problem. The next one, Vector and Espio hurried and blocked the hedgehog. Charmy grabbed the ball and shot it in the hoop.

"Come on Shadow!" Amy yelled.

Vector and Charmy blocked Shadow on the next one, but Shadow managed to squeeze his way out and stopped Espio from making the shot.

"Shadow!" Amy cheered.

Shadow smirked as he made an easy shot. He made another one and another one.

"One more to go, Shad!" Amy called out.

Shadow dribbled the ball, he jumped to shoot it in but, Espio blocked it. The ball bounced into Amy's hand.

"Shoot it, Amy!" Shadow called out.

"Here!" She said, as she threw it, the ball hit the rim and bounced off. Shadow jumped and grabbed the ball and dunked it into the basket.

"Victory!" He smiled as he ran to Amy. "That was an incredible pass!" He quickly hugged her. She blushed madly. "We did it, Ames!" She picked her up and spun around.

Amy had a blank expression on her face, and then she smiled. She laughed as well as Shadow. "We showed them, Amy!" He said, as he spun her.

-----

Sonic picked a message from the board. "Amy," Sonic sighed.

----

"Awe, I love these!" Amy picked out a white rose. He smiled.

"Here," Amy placed the white rose in his hand. "This represents my friendship to you."

He gave her a quizzical look. "It's for _our_ friendship, and _my_ many thanks." Amy placed a red rose next to the white one.

"Thank." He smiled softly at her.

_Sonic wound never bring me to a place like this. But, this guy doesn't mind if I talk to much or anything…_Amy thought, and smiled inwardly.

------

"There, and get us customers…" The owner of the shoe store said.

"Got it…" Decoe and Bocoe sighed.

"We look like fools," Decoe stated, as the owner went back inside. Bocoe tugged his shirt. "Maybe, Sonic will think we are regular people."

"Yeah, right." Decoe sighed. "Wait, maybe, he will!"

----

"We're going to the arcade." Sonic read. "What is that girl doing?"

------

Amy sat on one of the steps of the twisty stairs. It had a good view of the brightly lighted stored, and you can hear the music but you can also hear your friend too.

"Here." Shadow gave her a soda, Candy Mint her favorite. "Thanks."

He sat next to her, admiring the view.

"Hey, Shadow, this place is really fun." Amy looked at Shadow.

"Isn't it?"

"I should bring the others next time." She decided.

"But, if you take the wrong turn, it gets kind of scary."

"Really?" Amy almost laughed.

"Want me to take you some where scary?" Shadow looked at her emerald eyes.

"Do you mean…ghost?" Amy tilted her head.

Shadow tilted his head too. "There might be."

"WHAT?" Amy began to panic. Every sense Sonic and her went to a haunted castle, and a ghost took over her body, she was very uncomfortable with ghost.

"You really believed that?" Shadow chuckled.

Amy stopped panicking and turned her head. "Don't joke around like that."

He sipped his coke.

"Hey." Amy began.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Why did you want me to hang out with you?" Amy asked.

"Well, you seem lonely by yourself." Shadow commented.

"I seriously thought you got dumped by your boyfriend." He added.

"…And you want to cheer me up?" Amy seemed embarrass.

"Yeah, that's about right." He ran his hand threw his hair. "Plus, I wasn't busy. You did get dumped, didn't you?" He looked as her.

"I said, no." Amy rolled her eyes. Amy knew in her heart that he was special, she didn't know why, he just was.

"Don't pretend." Shadow smiled.

"I have one." Amy said matter-of-factly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh?" That made him shut up.

"I have one...although he doesn't know it."

"Oh, I get it. So that's called one-sided love."

"Sure, so what if I had two sides…"

"You're funny." He chuckled. "Was that your boyfriend with you at the concert?"

"Sure…" Amy nodded her head.

"Right now, he is probably worried out of his mind looking for you." Shadow stated.

"I guess."

"Or maybe he's seducing some chick on a street corner." Shadow joked.

"That can't be. Sonic would never do that." Amy snapped.

"_Sonic_?" Shadow asked. "Isn't that doll you want?"

Amy blushed. "Yes."

"Well, it would be nice if he found you."

"Sonic will find me, no matter what!" Amy said, confidently. "I know he will."

He gave her a blank expression. "I see."

----

"Rose shop?" Sonic asked, Vector.

"I told you not to bet." Espio muttered.

"But, Shadow had one teammate, and it was a girl." Vector explained.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"She was wrapped around his arm. Maybe, he's new girlfriend." Charmy said.

"But, she wasn't Shadow's type." Espio admitted.

Sonic pouted.

-----

"I'll be worried if we don't find Amy soon." Rouge said, as she saw Knuckles and Tails. "Hey did you guys find her?"

"Nope, I didn't see her any where." Tails said, and sighed in disappointment.

"Me neither." Knuckles added.

"You don't think she might have gone home?" Cream asked.

"No, I think she stayed in this part and wonder around." Rouge determined.

"Maybe." Tails sighed.

"Look." Cream pointed to Bocoe and Decoe.

"What are they up to now?" Knuckles whispered as they went to hide behind the building.

"Did they capture, Amy?" Cream almost yelled.

"It may be possible." Tails answered. _No way, Amy can handle those guys. _Tails thought.

"Well, one to find out!" Knuckles ran to the robots, as so did Rouge. "Where's Amy!?" Rouge demanded.

"Amy? We don't have her." Decoe said. "Why would we?"

Rouge frowned. She quickly jumped on top of Knuckles shoulder.

"Whoa, what the heck!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge ignored him, and cracked her knuckles. "Oh, then I guess I have to do this." Rouge swiftly glide over to them and kicked them in the head.

"You didn't even run?" Rouge teased.

"Well, you better run, now." Knuckles put his fight stance.

----

"Please find me…" Sonic sighed as he read the note.

-----

"Hey!" Amy said.

They were on top of the building, a nice place to look at the stars at night.

"Hun?" Shadow leaned on the fence, protection them falling.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Amy blushed.

"_Me?_" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Amy nodded her head and smiled.

"Right now, probably you." Shadow didn't even flinch when he said that.

Amy blushed. "Not, just kidding." Shadow chuckled.

"Argh, you scared me!" Amy said. "But, even if you're kidding, I wish I could say it, straight out like that." Amy paused. "I mean…"

"Then just do it." Shadow said. _What's wrong with her now?_ He thought.

"If you're scared all the time, you can't do anything." He spoke.

"In meanwhile, someone will steal him…He might feel…" Shadow's voice trailed off.

"You don't know anything…" Amy snapped.

Shadow looked over to Amy. "Well, if you want you can practice on me."

"I'll play the part of the guy you want to talk to." Shadow insisted, he stopped leaning on the fence, and stood straight. "Think of as practice and open yourself up."

"Well, if it is just practice, maybe I can say it." Amy mumbled.

Her eyes' changed Shadow's black and red hair into completely blue.

_I want to confess to Sonic, without him thinking it's a game._ Amy thought.

"Sonic, you know, I… actually…"

Shadow looked at her with concern, with his mouth agape.

"I haven't told them, till now but…" She closed her eyes.

Shadow walked over to her, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. He pulled his face to her…an inch away, and there lips could of touch.

"Don't touch _my_ girl!" Yelled a hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy said, surprisingly.

"So you are Sonic." Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. And you are Shadow?"

"That's right."

"I envy you." Shadow stated, as he pulled out a white rose. He twirled it in his hand. "Amy has been waiting for you. She believed you'd come."

"She's a good girl. Take care of her." Shadow felt good that he did this. He walked past him, still twirling the white rose. "I'd like to find a girl like that."

Sonic glared at Shadow and frowned.

"Sonic!" Amy said, happily.

"You dummy! You made us worry our heads off…" Sonic snapped, as he turned around. "..While you played darts, video games, basketball, and went to the rose shop! What were you thinking!?"

"Sorry." Amy blushed. "But, just right now, you called me _your girl_!"

Sonic began to fluster and blush. "I didn't think he lay off, unless I said something like that. You don't have to get all serious."

"Oh, that's why, I was so surprised." Amy smiled. _But it made me happy. Even if wasn't true, it made me happy._

"Come on, let's stop talking and go." Sonic said. "Everyone is probably worried."

"Okay." Amy followed Sonic. _Thank you…Shadow._

_End._

* * *

What did you think of it! I think I did an okay job, I want to do a sequel, **but I need reviews! SO R & R! **Well, it was a one-shot, what was expected? But I don't know really, I have to finish my other stories too! 


End file.
